1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to broadcast programming systems, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for utilizing virtual local area networks (VLANs) within a uniform transport processing system (UTPS) to uplink and stream digital programming to a satellite within a television broadcast system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a broadcast delivery system, a key function is that of encoding/encrypting the content that is distributed to end users (i.e., enabling conditional access functionality). Accordingly, clear text content is received from various video sources and is encrypted prior to transmission/broadcast to end users (e.g., via satellite). In particular, in a satellite based system, such encryption is performed via an uplink signal processing system before the signals are transmitted/uplinked to a satellite. Prior art systems performed such encryption using a transport processing system (TPS). However prior art TPS systems often duplicated data/data streams and failed to provide efficient failover capabilities. In this regard, previously, the TPS output two redundant video stream streams. The first output stream is the primary output feed via physical interconnection (ASI—Asynchronous Serial Interface) to the RF (radio frequency) modulation system to uplink to the satellite. The secondary output stream is the same copy of the primary stream in terms of content but via using MPEG (Motion Picture Experts Group) over IP (internet protocol) multicast to a diverse uplink facility (DUF) over IP network. This dual outputs creates difficulties in support failover processing and maintaining software functionalities. To better understand these problems, a description of prior art TPS systems may be useful.
As used herein, the various components described may be utilized within a satellite broadcast television programming system (e.g., such as that offered by DirecTV™). In particular, the functionality may be performed by/within an uplink center. A detailed description of the overall satellite distribution system of embodiments of the invention is set forth below. FIG. 1 illustrates a layout of an uplink signal processing system 100 that utilizes a TPS of the prior art. Within a signal processing system 100, TPS systems provide a method where a remote compression system 102 outputs a standard Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) compliant transport stream and performs required conversions/encryption.
Various local market offer their own local channels. Such local channels and/or other content are provided to the uplink signal processing system 100 a video sources 104. The video sources 104 are received in the uplink signal processing system 100 by a compression system 102. The compression system 102 includes various MPEG encoders 106 that encode/encrypt the video sources 104. The encrypted/encoded content from the MPEG encoders 106 are fed to both a primary multiplexer 108A and a backup multiplexer 108B. A conditional access system 110 (via an encryption interface) may further encrypt the signals to provide a transport stream that is compliant with a particular program provider (e.g., DirecTV™). The output of the multiplexers 108 is transponder specific (e.g., maps evenly to a transponder on a satellite). In this regard, each transponder may carry up to six (6) channels for high definition and/or more (e.g., eight [8]) for lower quality such as standard definition. Consequently, the multiplexer 108 output is a feed of channels that are mapped to a particular transponder.
A primary NPR 112A and backup NPR 112B provide NPR (noise-to-power ratio) functionality that may insert data services (e.g., program guide data 114, conditional access data 116, and interactive data 118) into the transport stream. Primary modulator 120A and backup modulator 120B modulate the flow of the transponder stream up the satellite. The stream that is selected (i.e., from either the primary modulator 120A or backup modulator 120B) is determined via modulator switch 122 which may be manually controlled by a user.
In view of the above, the primary responsibilities of a TPS are: translating a DVB complaint output of a compression system 102 to a satellite broadcast compliant transport stream; encrypting content for transport utilizing the same conditional access interface as an upstream conditional access server (e.g., a BCC—Broadcast Channel controller); and inserting data services utilizing existing noise to power ratio (NPR) functionality.
However, the above configuration fails to provide efficient failover capabilities, does not support new variations of conditional access configurations, does not enable the insertion of new/additional data services that are compliant with updated transport stream formats, fails to provide for slide insertion, fails to provide error reporting capability, and fails to provide video and audio monitoring.